


Reasons and Context

by red_thread



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_thread/pseuds/red_thread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan has always been good in the spotlight. Her reputation blemish free. But when the press find her at a "compromising" location, what happens when the backlash comes around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons and Context

It's been three weeks of this bullshit and Alex was beyond done. 

 

With a huff she falls onto the couch next to Tobin, crossing her arms over her chest as she glares at whatever Tobin's been watching. 

 

"What'd Sports Center ever do you?" Tobin asks after exchanging glances between the blue eyed girl and the TV. 

 

Moving her glare to Tobin, Alex fake laughs. Then wacks Tobin in the arm. 

 

"Seriously, you're getting super violent." Tobin says, rubbing her arm. "I don't want to be your roommate anymore, Alex. I don't deserve this."  

 

Tobin's smirking and it makes Alex want to hit her again. So she does. 

 

"Ah!"

 

Tobin catches her wrist right before she can hit her. All the playfulness has left Tobin's expression and Alex knows it's time to own up. 

 

Alex relaxes back onto the couch with a heavy sigh. 

 

"It's just--ever since I went to that one club with Kelley and Pinoe the press hasn't let up."

 

A month ago Alex had a girls night with Kelley and Pinoe. It was like any other hang out. They were all being stupid and just letting loose. Alex hadn't done anything press worthy, at least not to her hazy knowledge, but apparently the press thought she had. 

 

"You didn't do anything though?" 

 

"I know! They're just making it a big ass deal because it was a gay club!"

 

Truly, Alex hated to admit it but it was the only thing the press was interested in, "America's Girl Next Door Pining Over The Other Girl Next Door!". It boiled Alex's blood that the only reason they cared was because it was a gay club. She was at a different club a few weeks prior and no one took a second glance at that night--fuck, she even out drank Ashlyn that night and she feels like that's more tabloid worthy than a rather quiet night with Kelley and Pinoe. 

 

Tobin's still holding onto her wrist when she sighs. Looking over at the older girl, Alex can see the gears in Tobin's head turning. The look on her face so concentrated that Alex softens. Tobin's always had this way of helping her relax, even if it was just a look or a word. Anything she did helped. 

 

"You know how the press is, Lex. They just need something to talk about." 

 

Alex nods, knowing full well how the press can be. 

 

Tobin moves Alex's hand back on her leg. Patting her knee as she gets up from the couch. 

 

"Even if it's far from the truth."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"This is bullshit." Alex hisses.

 

She, Tobin, Kelley, and some of their other friends went out for lunch. They were expecting a few sandwiches and some arnold palmers, not a hoard of cameras ambushing them on the patio. 

 

"Hey," Tobin says, leaning in toward Alex. "Want me to go inside and see if I can get someone to make 'em leave?" 

 

As if Alex didn't already feel bad enough that she ruined their lunch. She shakes her head with a small appreciative grin. "I got this."

 

Tobin's brows furrow before she moves in closer to Alex. "What?" The cameramen are getting loud and the snaps of their lens wasn't helping her hear either. 

 

Alex is about to repeat herself when she realizes what's happening. She looks past Tobin and at the reflection of the press on the window--they'd gotten much rowdier as she and Tobin had been talking. Next, she figures out why--from their angle it looks like they're much too close to just be "talking". 

 

As if she wasn't already pissed.

 

 

 

Lunch was coming to an end and the press had died down significantly, thankfully. There were a few stragglers here and there trying to get their picture but it wasn't anything Alex couldn't handle. 

 

"Sorry about all of that, guys." 

 

The girls share understanding smiles and brush off the apology as they walk out of the patio.

 

"You don't have to be sorry." Tobin smiles, throwing her arm over Alex's shoulders. The blue eyed girl stumbles a bit but recovers quickly. The sound of clicking lenses quietly growing. "Now, if I miss my Arsenal game, then you can be sorry."

 

"Tobin, shut up." Kelley and Alex say in unison. 

 

As the group laughs Tobin shoves Alex a little and just smiles. Things were always simple with Tobin. 

 

Soon the girls all went their separate ways--work, home, Kelley had to pick something up before heading over to Alex and Tobin's, leaving just the two girls to their walk home. 

 

"You know you have to do the dishes tonight right?" Alex raises her eyebrow, side glancing Tobin. 

 

"I totally did them the other day." 

 

"Exactly, idiot. The other day. I did them last night. Your turn." 

 

"But Kelley eats, like, everything." Tobin mumbles. Alex outright laughs at the way Tobin slightly pouts her frown. 

 

"Oh suck it up you big bab--"

 

"Alex! Alex! Is this your girlfriend?!"

 

"Why wasn't she with you at the club?!"

 

"How long have you been dating?!"

 

Tobin and Alex were only a block away from their apartment when they get ambushed by a hoard of paparazzi. Their screams coupled with the flashes of their cameras was overwhelming for Alex and she didn't have a second to process anything before she feels a hand on her arm. Tobin pulls her behind her, taking off her snapback and shoving it onto Alex. She pulls the lip of the hat over Alex's face and leads them through the frenzy. 

 

Alex doesn't even realize it when she moves her arm out of Tobin's grip and grabs her hand instead. 

 

They're almost to the crosswalk in front of their complex when Alex hears a question that makes her stop dead in her tracks.

 

"You could have anyone! Why'd you pick this dyke?!" 

 

Alex's blood boils at the question. The fact that whoever it was took a shot at someone so close to her was one thing. But this was Tobin, innocent and naive Tobin. This was her best friend and there was no way in hell she'd let this person say what they wanted. 

 

"What'd you think I was going to do? Pick you?" Alex makes a look of disgust before continuing. "You kn--" Before she can get another word out Tobin yanks her hand, doing what she can to get Alex's attention. 

 

"Lex, don't." The brown eyed girl practically growls. Alex feels her heart stop. But it's not what Tobin said, it's the way she said it. The way she isn't even looking at her. She's glaring at all paparazzi and Alex swears she's never seen Tobin this angry. She feels the grip on her hand tighten as Tobin tries to lead them through the short distance to their apartment. 

 

That's when Alex hatches an idea. It's so fucking stupid and it's most likely going to have the worst backlash but it's the best idea she's had in a long time. Plus she knows it'll piss a lot of the press off so why the fuck not?

 

She yanks Tobin's arm and when the older girl turns around Alex kisses her. Right there. In the middle of the crosswalk. She's kissing her and it's everything Alex didn't expect that she almost forgets the other part of her idea. She flicks off the paparazzi, remembering that they can't use pictures with profound images such as, a raised middle finger. 

 

Alex is the one to pull away. She bites her lip unconsciously when she sees how Tobin's eyes are still closed. 

 

_Wait what?_

 

Alex shakes her head. _That's your best friend. That was just so the papz--what was that? No. No no. This can't--_ She leads them the rest of the way. Glancing over her shoulder Alex sees this dazed look on Tobin's face and the smallest hint of a smile. She does her best to kill the smile trying to make it's way on her face. She can't help but smirk though.

 

Once they'd made it into the complex Alex doesn't let go of Tobin's hand. Instead, she leads them all the way to their room. Tobin still silent. 

 

Opening the door, Alex goes in first, turning around to watch Tobin. The older girl still has the same dazed look on her face but when she sees Alex's questioning look, she sobers. 

 

"I, uh, I'm gonna--" Clearing her throat, Tobin struggles. "Dishes. I'm gonna do the dishes." 

 

The stunt was supposed to piss off those homophobes and it did but now all Alex can think of isn't the rude things she read online or the things she's heard yelled at her. She can only think of one thing but she knows she shouldn't. 

 

"I just wanted to piss off the asshole who, you know..." Alex says, following Tobin into the kitchen. She takes note that the sink was empty. 

 

"Right. Yeah. That dude." Alex watches as Tobin nods, looking around the kitchen for something to do.

 

Tobin doesn't multitask--or try to avoid her. Ever. 

 

"Tobin?" Alex asks once she's crept her way behind the girl. 

 

"Summph--"

 

Tobin doesn't even have a chance to finish her reply before Alex kisses her again. Alex isn't entirely sure what this means but she knows she's wanted to kiss Tobin again, so she did. 

 

The kiss is gentle and just like the first, Tobin doesn't exactly kiss back. But when Alex pulls back and sees the smile on Tobin's lip and the way her eyes are still closed, Alex knows she didn't screw anything up. 

 

"Tobin?" Alex's voice is just above a whisper. Dazed, Tobin opens her eyes and blinks a few times before looking at her. Alex bites her lip. She can't help it.

 

"Your game?" 

 

"What game?" 

 

Alex outright laughs. She takes Tobin's hand in hers and leads them to the couch. 

 

This could end _so_ badly and Alex knows that. She also knows that this isn't the best way to go about the small fleeting moments of _something_  that she's noticed for the past year. But this is Tobin. Her best friend. Her roommate. Her Tobin. How bad could this really get. 

 

Alex plops down on the couch. Grabbing the remote she turns on the tv as Tobin carefully sits on the opposite end of the couch. With her mind on overdrive, Tobin needs the arm of the couch to rest on. 

 

Not liking the small gap between them, Alex scoots over. She's pressed herself against Tobin so that their legs are against one another. Alex swears she hears the girl swallow. She does. 

 

"Tob." Alex says, wrapping her fingers around Tobin's hand. When Tobin looks over at her Alex can't ignore the fear in her eyes. 

 

"I kissed you earlier 'cuz that guy was being an ass." 

 

Tobin nods, an understanding look on her face. 

 

Squeezing her hand, Alex continues. 

  
"I kissed you just now 'cuz I wanted to."

 

And it's the way Tobin's face lights up that makes the past few weeks seem like a blur. 


End file.
